The Contractor maintains and operates the NCI Clinical Repository for the Cancer Therapy EvaluationProgram,Division of Cancer Treatment and Diagnosis, NCI. This contract is responsible for the receipt, storage,distribution and final disposition of hundreds of clinical investigational agents. The Contractor must maintain specialexpertise in the management, labeling and distribution of clinical supplies for double-blind placebo-controlled clinicaltrials. The Contractor receives and inspects agents according to applicable regulations as they are received frommanufacturers and suppliers throughout the world. Agents are inventoried and stored in a secured, monitored, fire-protected warehouse under specified environmental and controlled temperature conditions. Computerized recordkeeping accompanies each step of the process through receipt, storage, distribution, and final disposition of each unitof agent using the Pharmaceutical Management Branch computerized inventory system.